DragonWolf
by Smarty 94
Summary: GDN is bitten by a werewolf and starts acting strange, much to Ben, Rook, Mikey, Debbie, and Gosalyn's concern, causing the five to find a way to make GDN stop. Meanwhile, the other residents head to Galvan Prime to help Azmuth restore the planets power, and find that Steelbeak and the Deadly Six are behind it.
1. Bitten

Many of the residents minus Ben, Rook, Mikey, and Gosalyn were packing Tails's ship.

"Okay, this should be enough to get us to Galvan Prime." said Bugs.

Mikey looked at Bugs.

"So why are you all going to Galvan Prime anyway?" Mikey asked.

Dawn looked at Mikey.

"To help Azmuth out in his lab." Said Dawn.

Sonic started to push the Master Emerald into the ship.

"And why are we bringing this Master Emerald with us?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked at Azmuth.

"Yeah why are we?" The red animal asked.

"One of the Galvans told me that the power on the planet somehow went dead. So I need the Master Emerald to power the planet up until I can find a new power supply." Said Azmuth.

Bugs looked at Mikey.

"We'll be gone for a couple of days." Said Bugs, "And I put G in charge. With a threat that if he destroys the mansion in any way, he's finding an apartment."

Splinter looked at Bugs.

"Don't worry my son is very responsible." Splinter said.

Raph smiled.

"Yeah I mean he owns a mall and is now co-owner of Whoopee World in Space." Raph said.

Mike soon appeared with a very big backpack.

"What the? We're heading to Galvan Prime, not Incursian territory. What is all this stuff?" said Bugs.

"You just never know what you need." Said Mike.

Mike soon tipped over on his back.

"This was a little too much." Said Mike.

Mike removed his arms from the backpack and stood up.

"That's better." Said Mike.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered Mike's eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"Zoey?" said Mike.

Sure enough, it was Zoey.

"Correct again." Said Zoey.

She removed her hands from Mike.

"You do that all the time." Said Mike.

Zoey laughed and Mikey sighed.

"You're still great to be around." Said Zoey.

She kissed Mike on the cheek before entering the ship.

Max Goof came dressed in a yellow jumpsuit with a neutron symbol on his chest, black belt, and black boots.

Everyone noticed and became shocked.

"We're heading to another planet, not a jumpsuit convention. What is this?" said Bugs.

"I'm dressed as my favorite pop/rock star; Powerline." Said Max.

Roxanne smiled and laughed.

"You kept the suit from High School." Said Roxanne.

"No, that one was becoming too small so I got an even bigger one to fit me." Said Max, "Not only that, it's indestructible."

Duncan pulled out a pistol and shot two rounds at Max, but he didn't flinch.

"See? Indestructible." Said Max.

Soon, everyone minus Ben, Rook, Mikey, Gosalyn, and GDN entered the ship. The ship soon left for space.

Later, the ship arrived on Galvan Prime. Everyone soon got off and were amazed by the planet.

"Nice place. I could get used to it." Said Kai.

PJ and Bobby are amazed.

"Galvans must be very friendly." Said Bobby.

Sonic dragged the Master Emerald off the ship.

"We'd better get this thing to Azmuth's lab. And fast, I think my spines about to break." Said Sonic.

Back on earth, Ben, Rook, and Mikey were in the mansions living room, watching 'Two and a Half Men'.

"I do not get why this show is called Two and a Half Men if it has two guys and one child." Said Rook.

"Dude, the kid is reaching the adult age." Said Ben, "We don't get any younger."

Mikey looked at Rook.

"Yeah get with the program." Mikey said.

Just then GDN came in the living room and smiled.

"Well men I have a date with Debbie and I don't want to be late." GDN said.

Mikey realized something.

"Oh yeah Rook Shim and I also have a date." Mikey said.

Mikey stood up and walked out of the mansion just as GDN walked out as well.

Gosalyn entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What are you watching?" said Gosalyn.

Ben quickly changed the channel and a movie called 'Wreck It Ralph' was on.

"Something kid friendly." Said Ben.

Meanwhile, at the Toon City Cinema; GDN and Debbie were at the concession stand.

Debbie was wearing a white turtleneck shirt, a brown leather jacket half zipped, blue jeans and purple leather boots.

"One giant tub of popcorn filled with butter, a thing of milk duds, malted milk balls, and a very large soda." Said GDN.

Everything that GDN ordered instantly appeared on the counter and he paid for it before taking it all and walking away from the stand. The two entered a theater and were about to sit down, but GDN heard something. He place the food and drink down on a seat.

"Wait here." Said GDN.

"Sure thing." Said Debbie.

The two kissed.

GDN exited the theater, ran into an ally and became the GoldDragonNinja.

"Good thing the movie does not start till 9:55." GoldDragonNinja said.

He looked around the entire place, but saw nothing. A shadowy figure ran by behind him very fast.

GDN took out his two sais and is shocked.

The same figure ran towards him from behind, but he managed to attack it. GDN saw that it was a werewolf.

"What the, a Werewolf?" GDN asked shocked.

The werewolf lunged at the dragon, but he held him back by the shoulders.

"Not going to happen." said GDN.

He looked at his watch and it said 9:10.

"Can we make this quick?" GoldDragonNinja asked, "I have a date with my girlfriend and the movie starts in 43 minutes."

The werewolf quickly bit GDN on the shoulder before leaving.

"AAAhh." said GDN.

He noticed the bite mark on his shoulder. He walked over to a dumpster, pulled out a newspaper, tor some of it off, and wrapped it around the bite mark.

"That should do." said GDN.

He turned back to normal, went back into the theater and sat down next to Debbie. She noticed the newspaper bandage and became worried.

"What happened?" said Debbie.

"Don't ask. It's too complicated." Said GDN.


	2. Steelbeak's Plan

Back on Galvan Prime, the others made it to Azmuth's lab and were impressed.

"This is my lab." said Azmuth.

"Nice place." said Tails.

Sonic came in with the Master Emerald, set it down and started panting.

"I need a place to lay down." said Sonic.

Kai looked around and saw a sword.

"Hey Azmuth what's that sword?" Kai asked.

Azmuth looked at what Kai was talking about.

"That's Ascalon." Azmuth said, "One of my creations."

Dawn and Kai looked at Azmuth.

"Looks good." Said Dawn.

Sonic walked over to the sword, tried to pick it up, but broke his back once more.

"Call an ambulance." Said Sonic.

Everyone even Azmuth laughed.

"I will do that Sonic." Azmuth said. "So who's hungry? Can't search what's going on with an empty belly."

"We're in." Everyone but Sonic said.

Back on Earth; with Debbie and GDN, the two were walking in the park.

"So this werewolf just appeared and bit you?" said Debbie.

"Yeah, it bit me. Luckily, I won't end up acting like it since werewolf bites aren't contagious." Said GDN.

He soon noticed a white cat running and started to chase it uncontrollably.

Debbie is shocked.

Soon the Cat ran under Debbie and GDN ran after the cat but bumped into Debbie causing the couple to fall in the lake.

"AHHHH!" Debbie screamed.

The two got their heads out of the water and GDN chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay, so it was contagious." Said GDN.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend with a death glare.

"You think?" She asked mad and splashed her boyfriend and swam back to land.

GDN swam after her and before Debbie can get on land GDN hugged her.

"Debbie I am sorry about knocking you in the water and getting your clothes and jacket wet but hey this was funny."

Debbie smiled.

"I guess." She said. "Plus it's a good thing my folks let me stay with you at the manor while they are on a three month cruse."

"Yeah." Said GDN.

Back on Galvan Prime, everyone minus Randy was getting ready for Dinner. Azmuth brought out some Galvan food, put it on the table. Everyone saw it and became repulsed.

"What kind of stuff is this? This is worse than Courtney's cooking." Said Duncan.

Courtney looked at Duncan shocked.

"HEY!" Courtney shouted. "MY COOKING IS NOT THAT BAD!"

Gwen looked at her friend.

"Everyone knows it's bad. We just say that we like it to make you feel better." Said Gwen.

"YEAH!" everyone said.

"Everyone but Randy. He's not in the room." Said Courtney.

Randy entered the room wearing a tuxedo, sat down.

"Show a little respect for the owner of the lab." Said Randy.

"Indeed." Said Azmuth.

Randy saw the food and became repulsed.

"Hey, what kind of stuff is this? This is worse than Courtney's cooking." Said Randy.

Courtney is shocked.

"Really?" Courtney asked. "My cooking is not that bad. Right Owen?"

Owen started to puke.

Sonic pulled out a plate, put some grey powder on it, pulled out a bottle of water, dropped a drop on the powder and it became two chili dogs.

"My dinner. Special type of powder that can turn into any kind of food." Said Sonic.

Azmuth is mad.

"Sonic I will not diss the cooking here." Azmuth said.

He ate some of the food and then gagged.

"Great, I'm about to kill my mentor on using the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"No, this stuff tastes like the real deal." Said Azmuth.

Everyone is shocked.

"Who invented this stuff?" said Theresa.

"Hannibal McFist. He allows me to buy his stuff, but he has banned me from Whoopee World in Space." Said Sonic.

"For nearly destroying an entire amusement park possibly." Said Randy.

"For nearly destroying an entire amusement park." Said Sonic.

"That place should have gone. The dragon thinks he can reform McFist, but you can't change McFist." Said Duncan.

"I'd have to agree there." Said Sonic, "If McFist and Eggman were in the same room with each other, I'd instantly see similarities, both physically and mentally."

Dawn smiled.

"Well I think our dragon friend can do it." Dawn said.

Donnie smiled.

"Your right Dawn. G has a way with people and has been very lucky." Donnie said.

Raph smiled.

"True that." The red masked turtle said.

Sonic scoffed.

"The dragon's an idiot, trusting a villain." Said Sonic.

Later, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Everyone minus Sonic had sleeping bags. They got in the sleeping bags and started to fall asleep. Sonic got on the floor and started to fall asleep.

"Good thing I'm used to sleeping without a sleeping bag." Said Sonic.

"Aren't you cold?" said Gwen.

"No way. I've got fur and air conditioning." Said Sonic.

"This place has no air conditioner." Said Azmuth.

Sonic sighed, removed his shoes and started to move in Gwen's sleeping bag.

"Move over, you're gaining a roommate." Said Sonic.

Gwen and Sonic wrapped their arms around each other before falling asleep.

Meanwhile on another part of Galvan Prime, an iron man like armor was gaining lots of power as Steelbeak was watching in amazement.

"Perfect, once this thing has enough power, I'll put a memory card full of data of every alien in the universe in it. Then I'll cause lots of destruction." Said Steelbeak.

Zavok appeared next to Steelbeak.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Said Zavok.

Steelbeak smiled.

"Of course I do my friend." Steelbeak said. "This plan should work if no heroes will get in our way."

"It's a good thing I sent the rest of the six out to check." Zavok said.

Steelbeak yawned.

"True, now let's get some sleep. The rooster said.


	3. Werewolf Instincts

Back on earth, GDN and Debbie had returned to the mansion and told Ben, Rook, and Gosalyn everything.

"So you were bitten by a werewolf and you're starting to act like one?" said Gosalyn.

"Werewolf bites are not contagious." said Rook.

"Look at where that nearly got me." said Ben.

Gosalyn got her teacher and his girlfriend towels and looked at Ben.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Blitzwolfer.

"This." said Blitzwolfer.

Debbie is mad.

"Then how do ya explain how my boyfriend chased a cat and knocked me in the water?" Debbie said.

"Instincts?" said Blitzwolfer.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Blitzwolfer back to Ben.

Just then they hears a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Ben asked.

He went to the door and reveals a man that looks like McFist but with red hair and a red mustache and beard.

He is wearing a purple turtleneck shirt, a blue version of McFist's jacket and pants and he was holding a metal wolf headed staff.

"Hello, I am Jason McFist." The man now known as Jason said.

Everyone is confused.

"Are you related to Hannibal McFist by any chance?" Rook asked.

Jason nodded.

"Yes he is my twin brother." Jason said.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow." Ben said.

"I know." Rook said.

"So what brings you here?" GDN asked.

"Oh I am your new neighbor and I thought I introduce myself to all my new neighbors." Jason said.

Debbie smiles.

"That is a good idea Jason and I like your staff." Debbie said.

Jason saw his wild headed staff and smiled.

"Thanks." Said Jason, "If you need anything. Just let me know."

Jason left the mansion.

"He scares me already." Said Gosalyn.

Mikey soon entered the mansion.

"Who's the creepy guy that looks like McFist?" said Mikey.

"His twin brother." Said Ben.

"I see." Said Mikey.

The next day, GDN woke up in the forest and saw a dead deer next to him with a bloody bite mark on the deer, some blood on his mouth and became shocked.

"Oh boy." Said GDN, "This werewolf thing is starting to get out of hand. And I only had it since last night."

He later returned to the mansion and saw Ben, Rook, Mikey, Gosalyn, and Debbie who was wearing a red turtleneck shirt, purple leather jacket half closed, purple jeans and red leather boots are in the dining room eating cereal. They noticed GDN.

"Look who decided to return home." Said Mikey.

GDN looked at his brother mad.

"Zip it Mikey." GDN said.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"As soon as you went to sleep, you left the mansion. I highly doubt you even remember anything." Said Debbie.

GDN sighed.

"All I remembered is that we went on our date, I got bitten by a Werewolf, chasing a cat, knocking you in the water, and meeting out neighbor." GDN said.

Rook and Ben looked at each other.

"Nah, he can't be responsible for this." Said Ben.

"I agree." Said Rook, "There is no way Jason could be responsible for any of this. We just met him yesterday."

Gosalyn turned to her friends.

"True but I did find something in a book of werewolves." Gosalyn said.

"What?" Rook asked.

"Yeah, I found something on werewolves." Said Gosalyn.

Everyone turned to her.

"What is it?" Debbie asked.

"If bitten by a werewolf, you'll become one the next night." Said Gosalyn.

GDN became shocked.

"Are you telling me that you're going to keep me locked up to keep something bad from happening?" said GDN.

"Not us." Said Mikey.

Later, everyone was in the Saturday's home, GDN was in a cage and Doc Saturday closed the cage and locked it.

"You'll have to stay here for a while till we can find a way to end this werewolf curse." Said Doc.

GDN sighed.

Debbie is worried.

"Is this even a good idea?" said Debbie.

"As long as he keeps on acting like a werewolf, who knows how long it'll be till he becomes one?" said Zak.

Ben saw something very disturbing.

"It won't be too long." Said Ben.

Turns out, Ben saw GDN with his back turned and licking himself in the place the sun don't shine.

"Stop licking yourself, it's embarrassing." Said Ben.

Just then a grouch (Sesame Street) came in with deliveries.

"Is this the Saturdays?" The grouch asked.

"Yes." Said Doc.

The grouch dumped the packages before leaving.

However he saw GDN licking himself in the place the sun don't shine.

"Ok that's gross even to us grouches." The grouch said.

He soon left just as GDN stopped licking himself.

"What could be in those packages?" said Gosalyn.

Zak opened it and smiled.

"Yes it came." Zak said.

"What did?" Drew asked.

Ben took out some books.

"Books on monsters and monster aliens." Zak said.

"We could make use of these books." Said Ben.

GDN smelled something and became excited.

"STEAKS!" he yelled.

He busted out of the cage and ran into De bbie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

GDN knocked her down the stairs, but he paid no attention to her. He was still distracted by the smell of steaks.

Everyone became shocked.

"Maybe we should keep him the an electric cage." Said Mikey.


	4. Phone Calls

Back on Galvan Prime, the others were still asleep.

That is all but Dawn and Azmuth and Kai.

Suddenly, Dog's ears perked up just as he woke up.

"Someone's coming." said Dog.

Kai got her sword ready.

"Ok Dog. Who is it?" Kai asked.

Dog took out a telescope and looked through it and became shocked.

"Five Zetis." said Dog.

Sonic woke up in shock.

"Not those guys again." said Sonic.

He soon noticed Gwen slowly waking up.

"Morning babe." said Sonic.

Gwen smiled and sees Dog shocked.

"What is it?" said Gwen.

"The Deadly Six are on Galvan Prime." said Dog.

Gwen became shocked.

"What, they're on this planet as well?" said Gwen.

"Yeah." said Dog.

Cat soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, if the Deadly Six are here it could only mean-"Cat said before he realized something else and became shocked, "Oh no, Steelbeak."

Dawn is shocked.

"My uncle Steelbeak is here?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"You're related to someone who dresses like a 1920's gangster and is employed by a terrorist organization? That's stupid." said Drake.

Dawn is mad.

"He adopted me when my parents died in a car accident and he was my mothers best friend." Dawn said.

"Wow. Still, you're related to a rooster who is F.O.W.L's top agent." said Launchpad.

Randy became scared.

"Rooster? If we're going to fight him, I should stay here." said Randy.

Everyone became confused.

"Why?" said Spongebob.

Duncan than realized something as he walked over to Randy.

"Wait a minute, are you afraid of chickens?" said Duncan.

"No I'm not." said Randy.

Duncan pulled out a picture of a chicken, showed it to Randy who started to scream and back away in fear.

"Get that thing away from me." said Randy.

"You're afraid of chickens." said Duncan.

Theresa became annoyed at what Duncan was doing to Randy.

"Duncan stop that." Theresa said.

Duncan sighed.

"Ok." He said.

Theresa looked at Randy.

"And Randy how are ya afraid of chickens and roosters? I mean you eat chicken." Said a mad Theresa.

"Only when they're alive." Said Randy, "They freak me out."

Azmuth looked at his roommates and friends.

"I don't blame him." Azmuth said.

Everyone soon heard the five Zetis were about to enter the room and went to hide. The Zetis entered and looked around the entire place, but saw nothing.

"Nothing here." Said Zomom.

"Better report back to the boss." Said Zazz.

The Zetis left. Suddenly, Danny turned visible with the others as well.

"Good thing I'm half ghost." Said Danny.

"Like, if you weren't, we'd all be goners." Said Shaggy.

Bugs looked at Shaggy.

"I agree Norville." Bugs said.

Just then, his cell phone rang shocking everyone.

"How'd you get reception on another planet?" said Randy.

"Beats me." Said Bugs.

He picked it up.

"Hello?" Bugs asked.

On the other line was Ben.

"Yes Bugs its Ben." Ben said.

Bugs became shocked.

"Ben, what is it? You better not be trashing the place." Said Bugs.

"We're not doing that." Said Ben.

"That's good." The rabbit said. "I see G is doing good."

"Um G is not doing good." Ben said.

Bugs is mad.

"Why not? Is he destroying the place?" He asked.

"No he kept the place nice and clean and stuff." Ben said.

Bugs smiled.

"Maybe I should make him the third co-owner for that." Bugs said.

Daffy became mad.

"Hey, I laid claim to that already." Said Daffy.

Scooby turned to Daffy.

"You're a rerrible house reeper." Said Scooby.

"Good point and he does own a mall." Daffy said.

"Yeah how about you tell him after we cure him of being a Werewolf." Ben said.

Bugs is shocked.

"A WEREWOLF!?" Bugs asked shocked.

Everyone heard that and became shocked.

"Wow." Brick said.

"Oops, gotta go." Ben said before he hung up.

"Now the place is going to smell like werewolf pee and droppings." Said Spongebob.

SpongeBob's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"For the record SpongeBob, G did not pee or put droppings there." Ben said, "It did not happen at all."

"How are you reaching Galvan Prime?" said Spongebob.

"Plumber phone." Said Ben.

"Hold on a second." Said Spongebob.

He farted, much to the annoyance of the others. A green cloud appeared and went through the talking part, and out the hearing part of the Plumber phone Ben was using. He smelled the cloud, started gagging very badly before passing out.

"Ben, are you still there?" Spongebob said before he shrugged it off and turned off his phone, "I think I killed him."

Kai sliced Spongebob up into many pieces angry.

"Fart's can't kill anybody." Said Spongebob.

Owen broke wind and Knuckles smelled it before all his fur fell off and passed out.

"Hey knucklehead, aren't you familiar with the phrase 'he who smelt it, dealt it'?" said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously though, we've got to stop Steelbeak." Said Sonic.

"Can I stay here?" said Randy.

Duncan pulled out the same chicken photo and showed it to Randy. He screamed and jumped into Theresa's arms.

"Make the mean man go away." Said Randy.

Owen punched Duncan.

"You don't see us dressing up as cops to scare you." Said Owen.

Theresa gently placed Randy down on the ground and hugged him.

"It'll be okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Said Theresa.

"It's not like Steelbeak's Vexx. In fact, I'm pretty sure the DNA source of Ghostfreak fears him as well." Said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

In Zs'Castle Zs'Skayr Zs'Skayr was having a tea party with his nieces.

"More tea Uncle Zs'Skayr?" Ectonurite Twins asked.

Zs'Skayr held out a tea cup in annoyance.

"Why me?" said Zs'Skayr.

Just then Viktor came into the room and was shocked to see what is happening.

"Uh." He said.

Zs'Skayr looked at Viktor in annoyance.

"There is nothing awkward going on." Said Zs'Skayr.

"I've got news." Said Viktor.

"What?" said Zs'Skayr.

"Vexx has been killed by a Mobian." Said Viktor.

Zs'Skayr is shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zs'Skayr screamed and flew away.

Victor looked at his boss's nieces.

"Can I join?" Victor asked.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Sonic pulled out a huge white board out one of Spongebob's holes, pulled out a black marker, drew Azmuth's lab on the outside, Steelbeak, the Deadly Six, and everyone in the group.

"Here's the plan." Said Sonic.

He circled himself, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Mike, Zoey, Duncan, Courtney, Randy, Theresa, Spongebob, Sandy, Brick, Leo, Raph, Splinter, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Darkwing, and Danny.

"Those of us with powers or fighting skills will go after Steelbeak. The rest of us even Cyborg will stay here." Sonic said as he marked Steelbeak, the Deadly Six, and Azmuth's lab.

"Why do I have to stay here?" said Cyborg.

Sonic looked at his robot friend.

"Because Zeti's can manipulate magnetic fields. I don't want a repeat of my second encounter with the Deadly Six." Said Sonic.

"I see." Said Cyborg.

"I even filled out an insurance policy on your body in the event something like this happens." Said Sonic.

Dawn looked at Sonic.

"I am coming as well. I want to see my uncle again." Dawn said.

Sonic sighed.

"It's too dangerous. Besides, someone like Steelbeak is a very big and serious threat to everyone. I heard that he stole a rocket and used it to stop earth's rotation." Said Sonic.

Drake switched into his Darkwing Duck clothing.

"That did happen." Said Darkwing.

Dawn sighed.

"But he is my uncle and he would never hurt me." Dawn said.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." Said Sonic, "But if he harms anyone, don't make me say I told you so."


	5. GoldWerewolfDragonNinja

Back on earth, GDN was trapped in the same cage. He was also scratching himself with his left foot.

"This is starting to get on my nerves." said GDN.

He sees Debbie who is mad.

"And you're not talking to me why?" GDN asked to his girlfriend.

She pulled out her cell phone, texted something before sending it.

GDN heard his cell phone ringing before he picked it up. He saw a text from Debbie and became disturbed by it.

"Sheesh, even when texting you're harsh. Do you kiss your mother with these texts?" said GDN.

Debbie texted something else.

GDN saw a text from Debbie saying 'No'.

GDN sighed.

Zak and Ben are sad at this sight.

"Sheesh Debbie sure is mad." Ben said.

"Try being a werewolf." Said Zak.

"It happened to me six years ago." Said Ben.

Mikey was ready a book and found something interesting.

"Hey, it says here you need lots of urine to cure the werewolf curse." Said Mikey.

Everyone became shocked.

"Really?" said Gosalyn.

"No, just lots of silver." Said Mikey.

Gosalyn smiled.

"Then let's go to the new neighbor. I am sure he can help." The Duck said.

Rook became confused.

"Didn't you say that he creeps you out?" said Rook.

"Oh yeah." Said Gosalyn.

Ben pulled out a silver brick.

"Maybe this'll do." Said Ben.

Debbie is shocked.

"DONT YOU DARE!" She shouted.

"I'm not going to bash his head in. I'm just going to place this on his person so that he won't turn into a werewolf." Said Ben.

Zak looked out the window.

"Problem. The moon's already out." Said Zak.

Everyone is shocked and see what is happening.

GDN is groaning and changes in dragon form and then grows fur.

Everyone is shocked.

"Wow, now he's GoldWerewolfDragonNinja." Ben said.

Debbie is shocked.

GoldWerewolfDragonNinja sees Debbie and growls and flies to her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed.

GoldWerewolfDragonNinja tackles her and strangles her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed.

GoldWerewolfDragonNinja then throws her down the stairs and Debbie falls on the floor.

Everyone is shocked.

The GoldWerewolfDragonNinja then growls and flies through the window.

Debbie who woke up is worried.

"I better go get Jason." She thought and left.

"This is now a very serious problem." Said Rook.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"One that Blitzwolfer can fix." Said Ben.

He slammed down on his omnitrix and became Blitzwolfer.

"Now were talking." Blitzwolfer said.

He leaped on GWDN and caused him to fly out of control.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to make you feel better." Said Blitzwolfer.

GWDN is mad and kicked Blitzwolfer causing him to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Blitzwolfer screamed and turned back to Ben and landed on Drew.

Everyone else walked outside and Zak became annoyed at what he saw.

"Dude, that's my mother." Said Zak.

Ben got up on his feet.

"That's the least of our problems. We just lost a werewolf." Said Ben.

"You mean Dragon Werewolf?" Mikey asked.

"Huh that's a good name." Rook said.

"How are we supposed to find a werewolf?" said Gosalyn.

Ben pulled out his cell phone, showed a map with a red dot on it.

"During that scuffle, I placed a tracking device on the dragon." Said Ben.

Everyone but Ben anime fell.

"Hey where's Debbie?" Ben asked.

With Debbie, she walked over to a house which was presumably Jason McFist's house. She walked over to the door and heard some groaning.

She looked in a window and saw Jason lying on his back.

Debbie is shocked and went in the house.

"Jason you ok? We need help. My boyfriend has turned into a Werewolf." Debbie said.

Jason soon turned into one himself, but with orange fur, shocking Debbie.

"Maybe not." Said Debbie.

The werewolf howled very loudly, causing Debbie to step back in fear. Suddenly, some bandages grabbed her and pulled her back to the source, revealing that they came from Ben as Snare-Oh.

Jason crashed through the wall and ran off.

"Now we know where the werewolf bite came from." Said Snare-Oh.

"Yes. Yes we do." Debbie said.


	6. Finding Steelbeak

Back on Galvan Prime, Sonic's group was walking around the entire planet, they soon reached a cord.

"Odd, this cord is in the way." said Beast Boy.

Sonic than deduced something.

"Wait a minute, this cord must lead us to Steelbeak." said Sonic.

Beast Boy looked at Sonic.

"Or to someone who uses a cord to power up his or hers bathroom." Beast Boy said.

Sonic smacked his face.

"Don't you get it. Steelbeak's the one stealing Galvan Primes power. We find him, we restore power to the planet and put him and the Deadly Six back into the Null Void." said Sonic.

Beast Boy is mad.

"Oh yeah want to make a bet?" He asked.

"I don't need to make a bet. I know it to be true since Steelbeak is on this planet." said Sonic.

Darkwing saw something shocking.

"So are F.O.W.L's eggmen." said Darkwing.

And it was true and they had Dawn with them.

"That's just great. If Beast Boy hadn't of assumed that someone was stealing power from Azmuth's lab to power up a bathroom, Dawn wouldn't have been captured." Sonic said in annoyance.

Beast Boy laughed.

"Sorry." He said.

With Dawn and the Eggmen.

"Those Zeti's lied. There's someone else on this planet." One of the Eggmen said.

"Who's going to tell Steelbeak now?" another Eggman said.

"I'm not going to. I'm about to retire in two weeks." Another eggman said.

"Well I'm not I am about to be married to my Vaxasaurian girlfriend." The First Eggman said, "And believe me, we have everything ready."

He looks at Dawn.

"Plus who's going to tell him that his niece is here?" The First Eggman asked.

"I ain't saying anything. My mother is very sick." The second Eggman said.

Just then they heard a voice.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" A Voice shouted.

The Eggmen and Dawn turned and saw Steelbeak.

"Hi Uncle Steelbeak." Dawn said.

Steelbeak looked at the Eggmen very angrily.

"Were any of you going to tell me about this?" said Steelbeak.

"I'm about to get married." Said the first Eggman.

"My mother's sick." Said the second Eggman.

"And I'm about to retire in two weeks." Said the third Eggman.

Steelbeak knew that they Eggmen were right and sighed.

"Can't argue with you there." The rooster said.

Zavok saw everything, walked over to Steelbeak, grabbed him by the neck and held him up off the ground.

"You told me you never had any relatives." Said Zavok.

"She is adopted. Plus she was all alone when her parents were killed and I could not leave her. I may be evil but not heartless." Steelbeak said.

Zavok knew that was true.

"Can't argue with you there." He said and looked at Dawn, "Do you know what I am?"

"A Zeti." Said Dawn.

"Do you also know who I intend on getting vengeance on?" said Zavok.

"My roommate and friend Sonic?" Dawn asked.

Zavok is shocked.

"Are you psychic?" He asked.

"In a way." Said Dawn.

Just then, blue smoke appears.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" Darkwing's voice yelled.

Steelbeak groans.

"Can I go one day without encountering this guy?" said Steelbeak.

"That's never possible." Said Dawn.

Darkwing's shadow appeared in the smoke.

"I AM THE BEE THAT NEVER LOOSES HIS STINGER!" yelled Darkwing.

The smoke cleared off.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!" said Darkwing.

Steelbeak became shocked.

"How'd you even find this place?" said Steelbeak.

"A cord." Said Darkwing.

"_Charging complete._" The iron man like suit said.

Steelbeak smiled.

"Good, it's complete." Said Steelbeak.

He pulled out a memory card, opened a compartment on the left wrist, and placed the card in it before closing it. He got into the suit.

"The powers of all the aliens in the universe are now mine." Said Steelbeak.

Darkwing deduced something.

"This was your plan all along. Steal the power from Galvan Prime to charge up an iron man like suit and use it to acquire all the data of every alien in the universe." Said Darkwing.

"Indeed it was." Said Steelbeak.

Some type of big round thing appeared on his chest and started to charge up. Before it could fire, Sonic pulled off a homing attack that sent Steelbeak back very far away. Steelbeak saw Sonic.

"Remember me?" said Sonic.

"SONIC!" Steelbeak shouted.

Sonic grinned.

"Glad to see your memory is still working." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak got back on his feet.

"You're greatly outnumbered. There's only two of and I've got an army." Said Steelbeak.

Suddenly, hundreds of Eggmen appeared next to Steelbeak and the Deadly Six.

"You didn't think we'd come here without reinforcements, now did you?" said Zavok.

Sonic and Darkwing looked at each other.

"Maybe we should have thought about that." Said Darkwing.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Randy yelled.

Some red smoke appeared and the others appeared in it before the smoke cleared off.

"Oh wait, we did." Said Sonic.

"You still won't stop us. We've got an army." Said Zazz.

Sonic chuckled.

"It's not about size in numbers. It's about having a plan." Said Sonic.

"He has a point." One of the Eggmen said.

"Yes. Yes he does." Another one said.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way. Let Dawn go, put an end to your plan, and no one gets hurt." Said Sonic.

Steenbeak smiled.

"Hey I care for my niece." Steelbeak said.

Steelbeak shot some energy from his right hand over towards the group, but they dodged it.

"Looks like it's going to be the hard way now." Said Sonic.


	7. End of the Curse

Back on Earth, Ben as Whampire was flying around Norrisville, he landed on top of a building and looked at his cell phone.

"The dragon werewolf is heading to McFist's home." said Whampire.

He noticed Jason McFist still in werewolf form as well.

"So is Jason McFist." said Whampire.

Debbie who was riding her red motorized scooter heard Whampire.

"Under stood Ben I know a short cut." She said.

Whampire flew off.

At Hannibal's house, McFist is mad that he is still under house arrest, and that Plumbers are staying there till it is done.

"Do you mind?" said McFist.

"We're still keeping an eye on you because you stole planets from their own solar systems." Said Magister Patelliday, "Your actions will always be monitored by us."

"Unbelievable, I can't go to the bathroom without one of you guys watching me." Said McFist.

The Plumbers knew he had a point.

"I guess we can make an exception for that." Magister Patelliday said.

Suddenly, Whampire crashed through the wall.

"Two werewolves are heading this way." Said Whampire.

McFist became scared at the sight of Whampire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! VAMPIRE!" screamed McFist.

Whampire touched the omnitrix before turning back to Ben.

McFist sighed in relief.

"Oh." Said McFist.

The fish alien sees Ben.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Magister Patelliday asked.

"Two werewolves are heading this way." Said Ben.

McFist is shocked when he heard that.

"Oh no my brother Jason has become a werewolf again?" He asked.

Ben is shocked.

"Again?" Ben asked.

"It's happened many times before." Said McFist, "I tried stopping it with gold bricks before, but nothing happened."

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"You're an idiot." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Frankenstrike.

"Frankenstrike against a werewolf?" Frankenstrike asked, "That good."

The two werewolves crashed through the wall.

"Can't anyone use the door?" said McFist, "I'm paying good money for this home."

Soon Debbie, Mikey, and Rook came.

"Please tell me you used the door." Said McFist.

"Yes we did." Said Rook.

"Glad someone used the door." McFist said.

Jason was about to attack, but Frankenstrike started to spark up his right hand and punched Jason in the chest.

"Get some silver stuff." Said Frankenstrike.

"SILVER!?" McFist asked

"It's the only way to end the werewolf curse." Said Mikey.

"Now someone tells me." Said McFist.

GDN tried to attack, but was grabbed by Frankenstrike and shocked before being tossed out a window.

"Are you kidding me?" said McFist.

Frankenstrike then turns back to Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix once more before slamming down on it and becoming Ghostfreak.

"Find some silver while I take control of G." said Ghostfreak.

However the dragon werewolf used ice breath on Ghostfreak and froze him.

The ghost alien phased through the ice and possessed the dragon werewolf.

"Time to see what this thing can do." Said Ghostfreak.

Jason soon appeared and Ghostfreak began to battle him.

"Let's get ready to rumble." Said Ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak lifted Jason over his head and threw him onto McFist, crushing him.

"HEY WHATCH IT!" McFist shouted

"Not my problem." Said Ghostfreak.

Jason charged at Ghostfreak once more, but the possessed werewolf punched Jason in the chest.

"I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to stall you until lots of silver comes my way." Said Ghostfreak.

Debbie is shocked.

"CARFULL BEN THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE IN!" Debbie shouted.

"Tell that to the judge." Said Ghostfreak.

Mikey came in with lots of silver bricks.

"Got some silver bricks." Said Mikey.

He accidentally tripped and one of the bricks hit Debbie in the back of the head, knocking her out.

Ghostfreak flew out of G and crashed into a wall.

"Hey, why did he kick me out of his body?" said Ghostfreak.

G walked over to Debbie and lightly shook her.

Debbie woke up.

"What?" said Debbie.

She looks and sees her boyfriend.

"G." Debbie said and hugged him.

Everyone even the werewolf and McFist cried.

Then GWDN saw the werewolf that bit him and growled.

Jason Werewolf also growled and the two battled.

They jumped and kicked each other.

GWDN breathed Lightning at Jason Werewolf.

Jason Werewolf screamed and punched the super hero werewolf.

GWDN breathed Fire at Jason Werewolf.

Jason Werewolf screamed.

Last GWDN bit Jason Werewolf and he screamed and turned back into Jason.

Same thing happened to GWDN.

"What happened?" said G.

Mikey threw a silver brick at G, knocking him out.

"Dude." Said Ben.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"We found a way to end the werewolf curse and you knocked somebody out." Said Ben.

"It could be a trick." Said Mikey.

"It was not a trick. He turned back to normal." Said Rook.

Ben picked up G.

"Let's just get him back home." Said Ben.

Ben's group left McFist's home.

"Who's going to pay for all of this?" said McFist.

Magister Patelliday smiled.

"I will." Magister Patelliday said.


	8. RePowering Galvan Prime

Back on Galvan Prime, both sides were about to battle. Sonic ran straight to Zazz and punched him in the belly.

"Let's do this." said Sonic.

"I've been hoping to settle the score with you for a long time Sonic." said Zazz.

Sonic laughed.

"Oh yeah well I heard Ben took you on all by himself." Sonic said.

"It's true. But you won't last one second against me." Said Zazz.

"It ain't going to happen." Said Sonic.

Soon, both sides began to battle each other. Darkwing pulled out a grappling hook gun and shot a hoot that wrapped Steelbeak's arms up.

"That the best you got Darkwing?" said Steelbeak.

He raised his arms up and started swinging Darkwing around nonstop.

Steelbeak soon slammed Darkwing on the ground before grabbing the hook and using electrical alien powers to shock the vigilante duck.

"You like that?" said Steelbeak.

Robin threw a boomerang type thing on Steelbeak's chest. Steelbeak removed it and crushed it.

"My turn." Said Steelbeak.

Steelbeak brought his hands very close to each other before red energy formed from it.

"HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA, HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Steelbeak chanted.

Steelbeak sent it to the heroes but Spongebob somehow ate the whole thing.

"Mmm, cinnamon." Said Spongebob.

Steelbeak groaned in annoyance.

Dawn is shocked.

"Ok even I did not see that coming." Dawn said.

Steelbeak looked at his niece.

"Pain in my back side." Said Steelbeak.

Sonic pulled out his Null Void projector, shot a portal under Zazz's feet before he fell in it. Sonic turned off the projector.

"One down, six more to go." Said Sonic.

Soon the other five Zeti's have arrived.

"Okay then, let's do this." Said Sonic.

Beast Boy turned into an elephant, grabbed Steelbeak and started to pummel him to the ground.

Dawn looked at Beast boy.

"Carful he is still my uncle." Dawn said.

"And a serious threat. He disguised nukes as trees once." Said Darkwing.

Steelbeak punched Darkwing across the face.

"Who cares about the environment?" said Steelbeak, "Makes me gag. Pollution smells very nice."

"That explains a lot." Said Spongebob.

Sonic had managed to weakening or tire out every other member of the Deadly Six before turning on the Null Void projector and sending them into the portal. He turned off the projector before setting his sights to Steelbeak.

"You're next, buzzard beak." Said Sonic.

He turned on the projector and sucked Steelbeak in. However, Steelbeak used rocket feet to fly out and attack Sonic, causing him to turn off the projector.

"Don't you get it? I've got the powers of every alien in the universe." Said Steelbeak.

However he hit a building and is knocked out cold.

Dawn sighed and took the projector and sucked her uncle in.

"For someone who's related to a terrorist, you've got your limits." Said Randy.

Another portal opened up and Steelbeak escaped before it closed.

"Fools, I've got a Null Void projector myself. Only it can be used for a round trip." Said Steelbeak.

Wheels appeared on Steelbeak's feet before he left in super speed.

"Catch me if you can." Said Steelbeak.

Sonic chuckled.

"Ok." Sonic said.

Sonic ran fast and punched Steelbeak in the chest, breaking the Null Void projector Steelbeak had, and Dawn sucked her uncle in and this is now over.

Sonic saw that Dawn was looking down. He grabbed the Null Void projector, did some tinkering with it before opening up a portal right next to him.

"The Null Void is too much of a punishment for your Uncle Steelbeak." Said Sonic.

He jumped into the portal before returning with Steelbeak. He turned off the projector, found the memory card in the iron man suit, found the battery and removed it before the suit fell apart.

Sonic pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed Steelbeaks hands.

"If you managed to escape once, you can do it again." Said Sonic.

"Let's go." Said Bugs.

The heroes walked off with Steelbeak.

Later, they returned to Azmuth's lab.

"We stopped Steelbeak and managed to reacquire the battery with all the power from this planet." Said Robin.

Azmuth smiled.

"Good thing to. The Master Emerald wouldn't do a thing." Said Azmuth.

Sonic placed the battery in the power compartment and all of Galvan Prime regained its power.

"Now we just need to decide which Government agency Steelbeak should go in for his crimes." Said Raph.

"After all, he could be wanted by every Government agency." Said Darkwing.

Steelbeak sighed and Dawn looked at her uncle.

"Sorry about this Uncle Stealbeak." Dawn said.

"Once an agent of F.O.W.L, always an agent of F.O.W.L." said Steelbeak.

"He did acquire the data of every alien in the universe. So I say he should go to the Plumbers." Said Randy.

"I agree." Kai said and looked at Dawn. "Don't worry we will make sure to have them allow you to visit."

Dawn and Steelbeak smiled.

"Don't get lucky rooster." Said Darkwing.


	9. Back on Earth

Back on earth, Ben was relaxing next to the swimming pool as GDN was swimming.

"How does it feel to be a human once more?" said Ben.

"It's good. But I can't help but get the feeling that someone is sniffing my behind." said GDN.

"You'll get over it." said Ben.

Suddenly, Tails's ship landed on the runway and everyone on it got off. Ben became surprised when he saw Steelbeak.

"Steelbeak!" said Ben.

He activated the omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Big Chill. He breathed some ice on Steelbeak, freezing him.

"Dude!" said Sonic.

"What?" Big Chill asked.

GDN sighed.

"You froze Steelbeak." GDN said and shot fire at the ice.

The ice soon melted.

"That's a relief." Said Steelbeak.

"Why is Steelbeak with you?" said GDN.

"He's in Plumber custody for threatening the entire universe." Said Kai.

Rook came out and saw Steelbeak.

"Steelbeak, wanted by every government agency." Said Rook.

"That and he is Dawn's Uncle." Kai said.

Big Chill became shocked before the omnitrix started beeping and turned him back to Ben.

"That makes things different." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Rath. The Appoplexian walked over to Steelbeak.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STEELBEAK!" said Rath.

Steelbeak however, used his head to hit the omnitrix, turning Rath back into Ben.

"Seriously?" said Ben.

"Things can be annoying." Said Steelbeak.

Rook grabbed Steelbeak and dragged him off.

Bugs started to walk into the mansion. As soon as he got in, he smelled something repulsive.

"WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE WEREWOLF DROPPINGS AND PEE!?" yelled Bugs.

GDN became shocked.

"Oh boy." Said GDN.

Bugs ran out of the mansion in anger and jumped on GDN and began strangling him.

Everyone became shocked.

"You can forget about being the third owner of this place." Said Bugs.

"Any of you want a pizza?" said Spongebob.

"Sure." Everyone said.

They walked into the mansion, leaving Bugs to keep on strangling GDN.


End file.
